


Logan's 17th

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan Alexander Mitchell was a slut. There was no denying it and no getting around it. Logan Mitchell was a man whore in every night. Will be from 2-3 chapters, OT4 story. Rated M for a reason. BTR IS NOT MINE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

**A/N Hello lovely readers! I hope you all enjoy this new story! There will be one more chapter and I'm almost done! And I know I haven't updated my stories in forever and a day and I'm working on them I swear! :D This story came out of a suggestion from Leviosa0812 for a chapter in "Big Time Lessons", and I decided to make it its own story instead! Hope ya'll enjoy! And review please!**

**Kinks, Twinks & Naughty Utube Links! **

**StarkidPotterFan**

* * *

Logan Alexander Mitchell was a slut. There was no denying it and no getting around it. Logan Mitchell was a man whore in every right. Everyone always thought he was the goody-two-shoes with a good head on his shoulders who would never even dream of doing something bad. How wrong they all were.

Over the years, Logan had gotten very good at hiding things. When he was eleven and saw his first pornographic magazine, he hid it from his parents. He also hid the fact that it was a _male_ porn magazine. He hid the fact that he sucked his first cock at thirteen. He hid the fact that he lost his virginity in an alley at fourteen. He hid the fact that he started posting videos of himself masturbating online at fifteen. He hid the fact that he spent the majority of his sophomore year walking around with dildos up his ass at sixteen. And on his seventeenth birthday, he was determined to hide his whorish ways from his friends. But things don't always go as planned…

"Mr. Mitchell! Please pay attention!" Logan snapped to attention at the sound of his name. He was sitting in the back of his College Prep English Class, in between Carlos, Logan and James. It was the only class that the four friends had together, and the class that they could all practically sleep in and still manage to get an A. "You don't want to fail the test on _The Scarlet Letter_ , do you?" Logan shook his head respectively, fully knowing that he could pass a test on the book with his eyes closed. The teacher nodded and went back to writing on the board. Logan felt a nudge and looked to his left to see Kendall openly staring at him.

"Mitchell, what's up?" He asked in a hushed voice. "I'd expect the spacing out from James, but not you."

"I can hear you." James muttered back. Kendall rolled his eyes and ignored him, continuing to stare at Logan as he waited for his answer. Logan knew the real reason he was not paying attention and that was because of a dare he had received from one of his usual hook-ups the week before…

* * *

" _Fuck Mitchell!" Logan groaned at the use of his last name by the older male. He glanced up from his position on his knees to see the blonde above him with his eyes shut and his head thrown back against the wall as Logan assaulted his cock with his lounge. The two were in a back alley behind a gay bar in downtown LA. That was famous for its gay sex scene. As long as nothing got broken and the things that were got paid for, the owner could honestly care less about what happened. Logan himself had both watched and participated in at least three orgies and four gangbangs in the six months he had been frequenting the place._

_He had met Christopher after the 24-year-old had messaged him regarding one of the masturbation videos he had posted online. They had started with commenting, moved on to messaging, continued to IMing, then texting, sexting and finally phone sex before Logan agreed to meet in person. Christopher had suggested the bar. They met up, talked, drank, and Christopher had fucked him until he couldn't sit down properly without wincing for a week._

_They had been having some sort of sex at least once a week since then._

_Logan swallowed, desperate to deepthroat the seven incher in his mouth. He could tell that Chris was close and he wanted nothing more than to take him over the edge. He continued to watch the other man as he slowly removed one of his hands from the base of the cock in his mouth to drag it down the bare thigh, and across to the crack in his ass. Before Christopher could react, Logan shoved his finger into the ass he had earlier rimmed. Christopher's eyes shot open._

" _Logan!" The older male screamed, the sound echoing off the alley walls. Logan grinned and continued to push the finger in and out, happy as he watched the man in front of him shake and tense repeatedly as his orgasm neared. He started sucking harder and licking faster as he rutted against the ground, his eyes closing in order to enjoy the sensation of it all. Unexpectedly, Logan felt Christopher pull his head off of his dick before pushing him to the ground on his back. Logan was about to cuss him out when he saw the blonde fall to his knees and straddle him, his dick right over Logan's mouth. Brown eyes met Grey and stayed there as Christopher quickly and jerked himself off and before Logan knew it, he felt and saw the older man's cum hit his hair, his t-shirt and his face. He stuck his lounge out to taste some that had fallen on his lips and when the familiar taste hit his taste buds, Logan couldn't and didn't want to stop the orgasm that ripped through him._

_He was silent as he recovered and waited for his breathing to resort back to normal. After what could have been anywhere from five minutes to a half-hour, he opened his eyes (when had he shut them?) to see Christopher's smiling face only a few inches from his own. He smiled back. Christopher ran a finger down Logan's face collecting some of his cum on it before offering it to the boy in front of him who took it into his mouth without hesitation. The two continued this routine, gently grinding into each other the whole while. When Logan's face was finally clean, Christopher leaned in and gently kissed the younger boy who eagerly responded. When they pulled away, the 24-year-old stood and pulled up his long-forgotten jeans before offering a hand to Logan. When they were both back on their feet, Christopher smirked._

" _Nice stain." He said voice raspy from yelling. Logan looked confused before looking down at the crotch of his jeans to see a giant wet stain from where he had come. Logan blushed causing the older man to chuckle and kiss his forehead. "Don't get upset. I like that I affect you so much."_

" _I like that you fuck me so much." The younger man said, wrapping his arms around the other male's back and placing a kiss over his heart._

" _Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. You know how your birthday is next Thursday?" Logan arched an eyebrow._

" _Well considering that fact that it is MY birthday, I hope I do." Christopher gave the boy a firm smack on the ass before continuing._

" _Well, I was thinking about a possible…challenge you could do." Logan's interest peaked and he looked up at the man in front of him._

" _Challenge? What kind of challenge?"_

" _Do you remember last week when you said that if you could you would walk around with a dick in your ass all day, every day? Well, I was thinking, what about a butt plug? You could wear a different one every day until next Thursday. You of course wouldn't be allowed to masturbate and the only reason you would be allowed to take them out would be if you were getting fucked." Logan was silent as he mulled all of it over. He placed his face back into Christopher's warm board chest and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist._

_As he spoke, Christopher swayed the two of them, his hands gently massaging Logan's ass, every now and then forcing the younger man's hips to collide with his. "How would you know I wore it all day?" Logan finally asked._

" _I trust you enough to believe that you'd keep it all day plus I know that your kinkier side and your moral side wouldn't let you remove them even if you wanted to. However, if it'll make you feel better, I can require that you text me a picture every hour."_

" _Would I have to wear them at night?"_

" _Of course."_

" _And during school?"_

" _What fun would this be if you didn't?"_

" _Can I be fucked by anyone, or just you?"_

" _I don't plan on fucking you again till your birthday so you are fair game for all." Logan was silent once more before looking back up and grinning at the man in front of him._

" _Challenge accepted."_

* * *

After remaining at the club for two more hours, Christopher drove the two back to his apartment where he fucked Logan against the door, the counter and the wall. It was after midnight by the time they finished. When Logan finally collapsed on the bed and was slowly drifting into dream land, Christopher slowly inserted the first plug, which wasn't too bad, in Logan's stretched hole. The next morning, Christopher dropped Logan at home just in time for his mother to "wake him up" for school, leaving the teen with a box containing six other plugs. And that is how it went.

He'd wear the plug all day no matter what he was doing, every night at midnight he would move on a size up, and true to his word, every hour, on the hour he would send a picture of his plugged ass to Christopher. He had set his alarm clock to wake him every hour and had taken more bathroom breaks during one week than he had in an entire semester at school.

Friday, Saturday, and Sunday hadn't been so bad, they weren't uncomfortable and had been more like dildos then plugs and he had even had to readjust a few time because they kept almost sliding out. Monday was when the problems started because not only was it longer, but it had grown in diameter as well and every time he walked he could feel it rubbing his insides. Tuesday's had required him to use lube and sitting down properly was difficult. Wednesday had been a total mess. This one was wider than Christopher but the length was just right. The tip of the plug rubbed against his prostate all morning, causing him to cum three times before eleven AM, all without so much laying a finger on himself. He felt so guilty that during lunch he sat in his car and called Christopher to confess. Christopher found the whole thing incredibly erotic and the combination of his voice calling Logan names and the plug still in his ass, caused Logan to cum a fourth time, once again, his hands nowhere near his dick.

It was finally Thursday, his Seventeenth birthday. He had had to use a whole lot of lube to get the plug in and he spent ten minutes afterwards visibly shaking as he waited for his body to get accustomed to the size. It was bigger than anything he had ever taken and he knew for a fact that it was bigger than Christopher himself. With every motion or step it pressed directly against the bundle of nerves and sent spasms up and down his body that he was having a hard time concealing it. Logan had been focusing so much of his attention on trying to appear normal and not to bring attention to himself that he had inadvertently zoned out, doing the exact opposite of what he had wanted.

As he continued to look at Kendall, he heart began to race faster. He didn't like lying to people, especially his best friends. But tell them the truth?

_The reason why I'm not focusing is because I have a giant butt plug up my ass which was given to me on a dare by a twenty-four-old who I met online who routinely fucks me in a club that caters to gay sex? And I'm doing it because I'm a masochist who enjoys being used and treated like some cheap whore?_

_Not the best way to come out of the closet._

Logan looked at his friend and sighed. There was no way in _HELL_ he was telling him that.

"Just preoccupied and bored. I did turn seventeen today, after all. Bit more important than some book that I can just sparknotes later." Kendall continued to stare at him suspiciously but couldn't press the issue further because the teacher took that moment to announce a project and to announce partners for it. Logan sighed in relief before checking at his watch and groaning. It wasn't even ten yet. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER SOON! I SWEAR! :D**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan Alexander Mitchell was a slut. There was no denying it and no getting around it. Logan Mitchell was a man whore in every night. Will be from 2-3 chapters, OT4 story. Rated M for a reason. BTR IS NOT MINE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

**Whoop Whoop! Chapter 2! And it's all within the same week! :D Go me! And enjoy!**

**Kinks, Twinks & Naughty Utube Links! **

**StarkidPotterFan**

* * *

"Hello this is Mission Stocks & Broking. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Christopher Mane."

"This is he. Can I help you purchase a stock?"

"Chris, it's me. Logan!"

"Oh, it's my little sex puppet...it's four o' clock. I was expecting a picture, not a phone call. What's up?"

"I can't do it. I can't wait till tonight. All day this damn plug has been touching me and rubbing me…I almost came while giving a presentation in calculus! I need you to come fuck me and I need you to do it now!"

"Well I'm sorry baby, but I just can't do that. We're swamped right now and I've got two meetings before I start catching up on paperwork I missed."

"But-"

"It's only three more hours and then I will gladly bend you over a table and take you like the cockslut you are but until then you will just have to get relief some other way."

"But you said I couldn't touch myself-"

"But I did say someone else could. Find someone else to fuck you which should be able to hold you off till tonight."

"I can't just go around asking random strangers to have sex with me."

"Well then it looks like you're shit out of luck. Babe I'm sorry okay, but I can't get over there to help you and I'm not changing the challenge this close to the end. Just take a nap or something. It'll make time go by faster."

"…Fine."

"Pick you up at 7:20?"

"I'll be waiting outside."

"Goodbye whore."

"Goodbye master."

Logan dejectedly hung up the house phone and sighed in dismay. He had hoped that Christopher would drop everything and come to his aid. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

"You could always do us." Logan gripped the edge of the counter as the amused tone of the familiar voice reached his ears. He looked over his shoulder to see his Kendall, Carlos and James all grinning at him, just as Kendall reached behind them to lock the front door. James, who had spoken, took that moment to run his hand through his hair as he stepped forward. "While we aren't exactly random I think that the three of us would work quite nicely." Logan gulped as he watched his friends all move in closer. He started to turn around but the look Kendall shot him along with the arch of the blonde's eyebrow stopped him.

"You should stay where you are." Kendall suggested. "This view is very…tempting." Logan's lips moved but no sound came out as his three friends continued to move towards him. "I could tell you were lying this morning. You never really were that good at it."

"How…how much of that did you hear?" James shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Enough to know that "innocent Logan Mitchell" is nothing but an act. And you are just as perverted as the rest of us. Actually, no. You are even more perverted than the rest of us. " Logan shook his head.

"I…I-I'm not-" Carlos scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Really? Because according to your cell phone you are." Logan's eyes widened and his hand went to his pocket, reaching for Droid. His heart plummeted when Carlos held it up, the screen displaying a picture of himself that Chris had sent him. The older male had taken it during one of the club orgies when Logan had been the center of it. The then sixteen-year-old had a dick in his mouth, one in each hand, and the fist of another guy shoved up his ass. "And don't try and say it isn't you because we can clearly see the BTR tattoo on your wrist." He continued, hopping on the counter and giving the phone back to its owner. Logan looked closer and saw that his Latino friend was right. The year before, all four boys had gotten matching BTR logo tattoos on their right wrists and Logan's could clearly be seen in the picture. The brunette sighed and hung his head.

"Fine." Logan sighed. "You caught me. The secret's out. I'm a _slut_. I'm a _gay slut._ I enjoy taking dick almost as much as I like sucking it and the only thing I really wanted for my birthday was to be fucked." He raised his head as he felt someone press themselves against his back and a gasp escaped his lips when that same someone gripped his hips and rocked against him. Carlos was still on his right, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Kendall leaning against the counter on his other side, leaving only one prospect… "James…" Logan moaned, causing the other dark haired boy to shush him.

"Don't worry about it Logie. From the pictures on your phone and the phone call, we can tell that _you need this_ more than the rest of us. Just relax and let us do this for you." Logan bit his lip as James moved his hands forward to rub over Logan's crotch. Carlos and Kendall shared a look and nodded before Carlos moved over on the counter until he was seated directly in front of Logan.

"So exactly how much do you like sucking dick, Logan?" The boy in question swallowed, unable to answer as he watched his Latino friend unzip his jeans and push them down to his ankles to reveal blue boxer briefs, prominently displaying his growing bulge. Logan had of course seen his friend's dick before, they all had. Growing up playing sports with his three best friends had meant numerous hours in locker rooms, changing, showering, and playing naked pranks. On more than several occasions one of the boys would find all of their clothes missing and would have to run through the school on a wide goose chase for them wearing only a small towel.

But this was totally different. While he had seen his friend's dick almost as many times as he saw his own, he had never seen it hard, and if it was impressive when it was soft, then it was simply breathtaking now. It was thick and long, Carlos' precum already forming a wet spot in the thin fabric. Logan looked up from his eye-raping to look his friend in the face. Carlos nodded and Logan began to lower his head making sure to maintain eye contact with the boy on the counter. When his mouth was only a few inches away, Logan slipped his tongue out and licked a slow stripe along the length of the cock. A firm squeeze to his balls cause Logan to remember that there were in fact other people in the room. Logan went to raise his head, but a hand on it stopped him.

"You said you liked sucking dick and that's what you're gonna do." A voice harshly whispered, pushing his head down until his entire mouth was against his friend's crotch. He was too far gone to figure out which of the three were commanding him and he could honestly care less. He closed his eyes and began to mouth and lick the cock through the other boy's underwear. As he kept his mouth busy, he felt James back away from him and he clenched around the butt plug, his mind already creating scenarios for what would happen next.

Logan's entire body froze as he felt his pants being spilt- _correction_ -cut. Carlos' gentle hand in his hair urged him to unfreeze and to continue what he had been doing before. Logan relaxed his body once more, half of his mind on the dick in front of him, the other half on what was happening behind him. He felt the sharp knife began to cut his favorite pair of faded blue jeans, starting at just above his ass, working down to just under his balls and all the way back up again. The cut fabric fell away and Logan shivered as he felt cold air breeze over his still plugged ass. As he finally pulled Carlos' underwear down, he heard a low whistle from behind him.

"Damn, Logie," James muttered. "When you said you were a slut, you weren't kidding. _This thing is huge!"_ Logan raised his head to speak but was stopped by Carlos, forcing his mouth back down as Kendall moved from his spot to stand beside James, to validate the other boy's claim.

"You've had this in all day?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded, moving his tongue to lick the underside of Carlos' cock causing the Latino above him to groan deeply. One of the boys behind him griped the base and started to slowly pull the plug out, before jamming it straight back in. The unexpected push forward caused it to ram against his prostate, Logan almost choking on his friend's cock, as what felt like white fire spread through his veins. He pulled his mouth off of Carlos to say something, when the plug was once again, pulled out and pushed back in at break neck speed. Logan saw stars and screamed as his orgasm ripped through him. He instantly blacked out, his body shaking as he continued to come.

* * *

"He's not dead, right?"

"No, Carlos. He's still got a pulse remember?"

"I know Kendall, it's just that he's been out of it for a while and he doesn't look like he's waking up-"

"Guys hush! I think he's waking up." Logan shook his head as the voices around him became clearer. He slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. He had been moved from in front of Carlos to sitting in between the Latino's open legs on the counter. He had been stripped of all clothing and as he clenched his ass, he realized that the butt plug had been removed. He turned his head to see that James was behind him and Kendall was tightly pressed up against him. All three of his friends were just as naked as he. He opened his mouth to speak but gasped instead when James unexpectedly and easily shoved three fingers into his still stretched hole.

"Good to have you back." Kendall said, smirking and arching an eyebrow. "You were out of it for a good ten minutes. Carlos was worried sick." Logan turned his head back to face his darker friend who blushed and nodded. Logan smiled and leaned forward, softly kissing the other boy. As their tongues fought each other, Logan slowly began to thrust against the fingers in his ass, wincing slightly at the sensitivity. He felt a hand grip his hair and gently pull him back, ending the kiss, leaving both him and Carlos panting. Kendall released him and moved that same hand down until it was resting just above his hardening dick. James in turn removed his fingers, the smaller boy moaning at the loss. James chuckled before leaning in until his front was up against Logan's back and his mouth was against the smaller teen's ear.

"How do you feel about dick, Logan?" He whispered, biting on the boy in question's earlobe. Logan leaned his head back and groaned.

"I love it…"

"And what about dick in your ass?"

"I _need_ it…"

"Do you want us to fuck you?"

"Yes…please…I need it…"

"Who do you want to fuck you first, me or Carlos?"

"Wha-what about Kendall?" Kendall laughed from behind him and both James and Carlos chuckled.

"Let's just say," the tall brunette started. "That Kendall's dick belongs in one ass only and that ass is mine." Logan was shocked at the statement, never realizing just how close his two friends actually were.

"Seems like you're not the only cockslut around here." Kendall said, giving his lover a light tap on the ass. James rolled his eyes before returning his attention back to Logan.

"I ask again. Who do you want to fuck you first: me or Carlos?" Logan's eyes rolled in the back of his head as his mind swam with mental images that went straight to his cock.

"Both."

"...I'm sorry, what?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded and repeated his answer.

"Both. I want you both to fuck me. Please. Now… _please…"_ he begged, burying his face in Carlos' neck. James and Carlos shared a look before shrugging.

"If it's really what he wants…"

"And he's already stretched for it…" Kendall grinned.

"I say you give him what he wants, _exactly_ how he wants it." James reached down and pulled a small bottle of lube out of his jeans pocket and squirted some in his hand before throwing it over to Carlos. The seated boy did the same before tossing it back towards Kendall who caught it with ease. All three teens quickly lubed up their fully hard cocks and positioned themselves at their desired entrances. Carlos lifted Logan so that he was hovering above his erection and slowly began to lower him down onto it. He slid in easy and when Logan's ass met Carlos' balls, all four teens moaned. Kendall spread James cheeks with his hand and the other boy braced himself against the counter. Having not as been as prepared as Logan, it took a little longer for the blonde's dick to slide into his boyfriend, but soon he was all the way in the familiar and tight hole. Logan reached back until his hand was wrapped around James' cock and gently pulled the other boy forward.

With Kendall gently pushing James forward, Logan's guiding hand and Carlos' words of encouragement, the entirety of James' erection moved into Logan alongside Carlos'. All four boys gasped as they became connected. Logan had his eyes shut tight and was shaking from the overstimulation. Both Carlos and James forced themselves to remain still for the sake of their friend, Kendall using all of his self-control to not plow into James.

After a few minutes, Logan opened his eyes and sent a small smile towards Carlos who gave him an encouraging nod in return. Carlos looked around him and shared a look with James and Kendall. The two other boys nodded and Kendall took a deep breath before pulling out and thrusting hard back into James. This motion caused James to surge forward into Logan just as Carlos pulled out and pushed back in. So began a routine. Kendall would pull out and take James with him at the same time that Carlos would pull out. Then Kendall would slam back in to his boyfriend sending him forward just as Carlos would enter Logan as well, hitting Logan's prostate every time. Soon Logan was crying from the pleasure and the pain of what was happening to him. He was so close…

Carlos smirked and making sure Logan was watching, he slowly licked his hand before reaching down and wrapping a fist around Logan's swollen cock, pumping it in time with the ever increasing speed of his thrusts. Kendall and James and picked up the speed too, Kendall doing his best to split his lover in two and James trying to stay upright while switching between being the fucker and the fuckee. Logan was just doing his best to stay conscious as his pulse raced, his ass burned, his dick hurt, and he experienced wave after wave of some of the best pre-orgasm bliss he had ever had.

Without any warning for himself or the others, Logan came, his cum spraying all over Carlos' hand, before collapsing on top of him. Carlos couldn't hold it and a few seconds later came as well. The feeling of the ass clenching on him and the dick cumming against him made James release himself as well. Kendall followed shortly after.

The four staying connected in silence, each of them too weak to separate from the other three. Logan lifted himself off of Carlos' chest and grinned.

"Best. Birthday. Ever."

* * *

**:D**


End file.
